ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2009 - (05/07/2009) Go All to Pieces—The Mog Tablet Quest Unearthed!
let me guess only JP people will get ring, since they will run out and get the 11 tablets by the time NA players get on....... since not alot of NA players get the option to be on at 10am est...... at least the way i am reading it is once a tablet is found noone else can claim it..... this kinda sucks IMO, it sounds like a fun as hell quest to do and have fun with, but 1hr after conquest update all tablets will be found, so not worth the effort fighting for the tablets sadly....... good idea, but need to make it more enjoyable by all not just 11 people a week, unless there not able to reget an exp ring after finding there first tablet..... Okay, I lose, Kupofried's Ring is not from "A Moogle Kupo D'Etat". ^.~ --Taeria Saethori 19:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "Mystery Boxes: San d'Oria": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around San d'Oria! "Mystery Boxes: Bastok": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around Bastok! "Mystery Boxes: Windurst": Treasure Caskets will appear more frequently around Windurst! For some reason, I don't think they mean simply Ronfaure, Sarutabaruta and Gustaberg. Perhaps each includes the regions that are normally under these cities' control in the past. Otherwise, I think they'll be a lot of power shifting in the starting zones after the adventurer appreciation campaign is over. That would be awesome too, though, in five years or so, I've only gained Sarutabauta while being a San d'Orian in Sylph. "Martial Master": As an added Signet effect, battle skills will increase more rapidly! Summoners, rejoice! Regular synchers too, but not as much. Seriously. "Blood of the Vampyr": Signets will be boosted with the abilities of Regeneration and Refresh! "Swift Shoes": Adventurers who are fully rested and healed will temporarily be able to run with great speed! Everything sounds great, but these two certainly feels like some serious loving for the newbies. It obviously helps everyone, of course, but I feel the newbies will benefit so much more.--Lionix 22:02, 7 May 2009 (UTC) OK someone explain this to me because I'm to busy right now to reread it and was going to fast the first time. There are 11 tablets scattered in the original zones with no more than 1 per zone. If all 11 are found, everyone gets some really nice bonuses during the event and then 3 random but still nice bonuses there after if they are found each week. In addition to doing the community this service, people finding the tablets also get the best XP ring in the game and can get this ring once a week (roughly) if they are the ones finding the tablets each week. That's 66k XP for free each week if I'm reading the ring right. Yes, I know you may not burn the entire ring every week and you're not gauranteed to get a new one each week. But let's be honest here. Those tablets are not going to be laying around very long and it's going to be the same people getting them every time because they are the one active for that time cycle. Now granted, SE if trying to be fair by making them available in many areas so the exact same 11 people won't get them every time, but I think that it's still going to be pretty much the same groups getting them each time and more to the point, it would appear that some people will never have a legitimate chance at the amazing ring due to simply living in the wrong time zone or working the work hours. Don't get me wrong, I love the concept and the bonuses are amazing, I just think that it would be fairer to give a big XP scroll (or other item) for finding the tablets and have the a prize like the XP ring be something attainable by everyone (and certainally not obtainable by the same person every week or 2). I definitely think that items like the ring should be once a year items, but that's just me. Anyway hope someone can explain how I misread this. ShadowKatze 01:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :*Given the huge area of possible spawns, the sheer number of people who are gonna be going for it, and the relatively long time period before repeats, there is absolutely no way a group of people can somehow monopolize these ring. The idea is just plain ridiculous. --ImperialPanda 03:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) What i think it will be that when anyone passes by the set area, you can get the tablet. i think they meant by "one per area" is that you wont be able to fine multiple tablets in each zone. so all you really have to do is just look for the crowds of people. and after a set amout of time it moves loactaion. if they made it that when you click it, it moves, you can have people camp the one tablet. and not that many people will have a chance. having 2000+ people look for it and only one person get it at a time would bring problems. Ottofoxen 04:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC)